This invention relates to the marking of a photographic record medium that has already been exposed.
It is often desirable to mark photographs for identification purposes. Generally, such marking is accomplished after development or printing and, therefore, requires special handling and inking material compatable with the photographic record medium. Photographic marking during the development process, on the other hand, requires special and expensive equipment as well as special handling skills. It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive method and dark room accessory for photographically marking either a negative or positive record medium that has already been exposed, prior to development of the image optically recorded thereon.